


Mothers

by aggiepuff



Series: Fire Queen [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: In the midst of Rebellion and Civil War, Elia and Lyanna take the Iron Throne in the name of their oldest child, Rhaenys Martell Targaryen, naming her Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Series: Fire Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813363
Comments: 33
Kudos: 66





	1. Elia

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I got a review today suggesting that it would be cool to see Elia & Lyanna acting as Rhaenys' Princess-Regents. Just so everyone is aware, this is entirely jaydanime's fault.

**Elia**

She drops the dagger, staring at her hands. 

Air gurgles in the Mad King’s lungs. He turns, harsh cackle echoing through the throne room. “So, the viper's sister has fangs!”

The red spots on his cheeks fade, his body stills. Slowly, terribly, he topples back, his last mad laugh frozen on his face.

She doesn’t know how long she stands there, staring at the crumpled mess of the Mad King. 

The doors bang open. She jumps, head high. Jaime Lannister barges into the throne room, sword drawn. Behind him, the Kingsguard pour through the open doors. His bright green eyes see her standing beside the throne, see the Mad King, see the bloody dagger at her feet.

Fear almost drowns her. The Kingsguard protects the King. She murdered the King. 

Elia turns to run.

“Your Grace!” Jaime’s voice grabs her.

She turns slowly.

Jaime and the Kingsguard kneel before the Iron Throne, the blood of the Mad King reaching across the polished floor like bloody fingers. Jaime looks up at her with steady green eyes. 

“Your Grace,” he says, “what are your orders?”


	2. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

Lyanna glares at her brother. "No."

"Lya, please," Ned begs, kneeling beside her birthing bed. "Rhaegar Targaryen is dead. I saw him fall myself. You're safe now. Come home."

Lyanna clutches her newborn son closer. He fusses at her, only hours old, and she eases her grip. He's so small, with downy black hair and pale eyes. Her little Jaehaerys. She'll call him Jon, she thinks, for Ser Jon Connington, his father's best friend.

"I was never in any danger," she informs her older brother stubbornly, voice soft as she strokes her son's head. She looks back to Ned. "I sent a raven. I know Father received it. He wrote back and pledged to try and stop you from joining the fucking rebellion."

Sadness darkens Ned's eyes. "I know. But Father is dead. Brandon is dead. Please, come home."

Lyanna closes her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks. "No," she whispers even as her heart aches for her father and brother. "I will not go to Winterfell. I am a married woman and my home is King's Landing now. You will take me there."

"Lyanna-"

"My lord!" Ser Howland Reed bursts into the room.

Young Maester Caleotte shoots to his feet from the chair in the corner. "My lords, please! The stress of too many visitors!"

Howland Reed ignores him. "My lord, soldiers are coming!"

Ned turns, standing to grip his sword. "What are their banners?"

"Sun and Spear, my Lord."

Lyanna's heart leaps. Martell soldiers. "Good," she says, sitting a little straighter. "They will take me to King's Landing, if you will not."

"Lya-"

" _No_ , Ned. I am going to King's Landing. It can be either you who takes me or it can be the Martells. Decide."


	3. Elia

**Elia**

Oberyn strides into the throne room with a smile like sunshine. " _Hermana!_ "

Elia beams, tension releasing from her shoulders. " _Hermanito,_ " she breaths in a relieved sigh. She stands, opening her arms to welcome her brother.

Oberyn strides forward, bounding up the dais stairs to embrace her. "It is good to see, Sunshine. I bring a gift." He turns sideways, gesturing to the open double doors.

A slim figure stands at the center, clutching a small bundle. Elia's breath hitches in her throat. "Lyanna!"

She launches herself from the dais. Her foot catches on the hem of her dress and she grabs up her skirt, flying across the hall to grab her wife. 

Lyanna welcomes her, tears pourig down her face, returning her kisses almost feverishly. 

The bundle in her arms cries out and Elia pulls back. "What-?"

"Meet our son," Lyanna's hiccups, beaming at her.

"Oh," Elia sighs, enraptured by the tiny face swaddled in a Stark cloak. "He's beautiful."


	4. Lyanna

**Lyanna**

“They’re beautiful.”

Lyanna smiles, pressing a kiss to Elia’s cheek as they stand over the carved wooden crib. Her baby Jon drools in his sleep, curled toward little Aegon whose tiny hand clutches Jon’s wrist. “Yes,” she says, “they are.”

Young Rhaenys grips the edge of the crib, pulling herself up to peer at the sleeping babies. She’s barely three, with her father’s wide purple eyes and mother’s black hair and copper skin. She watches the boys curiously. “Mamá, lift me up.”

Elia laughs and scoops their daughter into her arms. “What is it you want, _mi pequeña sol_?”

Lyanna brushes a hand along the tiny child’s glossy black hair, marveling that she is here, that they survived. 

“I want to sleep with my broffers,” she lisps.

Overwhelming warmth fills Lyanna’s chest for the little girl. Not a moment’s hesitation, no resentment. When introduced to Jon, Rhaenys immediately kissed him and declared her love.

“As you wish,” Elia says, gently placing the toddler into the crib. “Be careful, though.”

It’s a little tight, but Rhaenys arranges her tiny limbs so she lays behind Jon, arm flung over to hold both him and Aegon. Neither boy so much as twitch and Rhaenys snuggles them tight, eyelids drooping until she, too, begins to snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**  
>  _mi pequeña sol_ \- my little sun


End file.
